


Forgiveness

by kiloji



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Sad but needed apologies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloji/pseuds/kiloji
Summary: Forgiveness is the hardest thing one can do, to themselves or to others. Catra learned that the hard way, not everyone forgives her. Nor does she forgive herself, but with the right words, and actions, a friendship that can last a lifetime may bloom.[One-shot] Catra's apologies to everyone, but not everyone accepts it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Scorpia

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard not to add bias things like for my sweet baby scorpia oh my god.

In the quiet halls of Bright Moon, the war was finally over now and the silence made Catra uncomfortable as she made her avid trip down the hall to Scorpia’s room. Hesitantly, Catra knocked on the door, flicking her tail while she fiddled with her fingers, waiting for the door to be opened. Scorpia opened the door with delight and, mostly, shock, but nonetheless a smile on her face.  
  


“Catra!! It’s such a surprise to see you, come in! Come in!” The brilliantly-lit smile that brightens the room whenever Scorpia enters is shown splattered across her face. She chuckled and sat down in the window view. “So, what’s up wildcat?” She looked up to Catra who was looking awry, clutching her neck as her ears flopped.  
  
“Well, it’s overdue, and honestly I don’t know if you’ll even accept this, but I want to do the right thing now and-” Catra was rambling as Scorpia stood and shook her head and held a pincher out to Catra’s shoulder.   
  
“Wildcat, slow down, I can’t understand what you're saying, and trust me, I’m a pretty smart gal.”   
  
Catra just closed her eyes and gave a deep breath before opening them and looking straight up at Scorpia. “I owe you an apology, a real one. I know we hugged but I can’t accept that, I have so many questions, like why aren’t you angry at me? You have every right to be.” She rubbed her arms up and down before stopping to take another breath before saying slowly.   
  
“Scorpia, I am so, so sorry for the way I treated you. I used you as a pawn in the mind game I was playing and that wasn’t right. You are so bright and loving to everyone you meet, including me and you continued to treat me with that same sincerity and I know it’s not fair that I treated you so horribly. If you want to be angry, you can be angry, I deserve it, but I do want you to know, I mean my apology and I’ll work towards whatever I have to for everyone, and myself to understand that. Thank you for being there in my darkest days, I really didn’t deserve the cheerfulness you brought around me. I’m so sorry for being such a bad friend.”   
  
Scorpia was silent for a few moments, processing everything she just heard. These quiet moments ate Catra up, what was going through Scorpia’s head at this moment, she thought, that is until a small soft smile came upon Scorpia’s lips. She walked over quietly, embracing Catra.   
  
“Wildcat, thank you so much, it means so much to me that you came and apologized. If it really helps you, I truly forgave you long ago. I forgave you not because I am kind, nor weak. I forgave you because you changed yourself and your ways, you knew what you did wrong and now you want to atone for it. That’s plenty for someone like me to see the good in you, to forgive you. I’ll happily be your friend, and you should never doubt your own abilities Catra, you’re so intelligent and not everyone may see the good side in that now, but keep trying. I’m sure everyone will come around like I did. **_I believe in you._ ** ”   
  
After those 4 final words, Catra broke down. Tears erupted from her eyes, she’s never heard those words from anyone but Adora, someone believes in her. Someone believes and sees the good in her. Her shoulders shaking from her croaky tear sobs she placed her hands on Scorpia’s back and returned the embrace.   
  
Her voice is soft and feeble, grateful she whispers to Scorpia “Thank you for everything, really.” Scorpia moved out of the hug and placed her pinchers on Catra’s shoulders and smiled “Anytime Wildcat.” Catra wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head “I’ll see you later okay?” Scorpia nodded her head and waved goodbye, as Catra stepped out the room, her heart swelled with an emotion she didn’t know existed outside her girlfriend, she felt acceptance.   
  
She rubbed her arms and walked towards Adora and her room. Adora was already at the door when she found Catra, eyes puffy and nose red. “Are you okay? How’d it go?” Adora asked as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.   
  
Catra smiled and returned the hug with hope in her voice “Wonderfully.” She linked fingers with her girlfriend as Adora gave a wide smile “I knew you could do it.” Catra blinked slowly, and spoke, “She does too”. Together, they share a knowing look and walk towards the garden. 


	2. Perfuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE MADE ME TEAR UP BYE

Another day, another shot at forgiveness. Early in the morning Catra found Perfuma meditating in the garden, Catra always wondered how she was so in-tune with herself and she guessed this is why.

Catra quietly made her way over, scared to interrupt the flower princess. She stood awkwardly, with a few moments of silence. Finally, Perfuma exhaled a deep breath and opened her eyes, her gallant smile appearing.   
  


“Greetings Catra, have you joined me for meditation today?” Perfuma placed her hands upon her knees, looking up to the part-feline.

Catra gave a hoarse chuckle “Not exactly.” She sat down in front of Perfuma and looked at her, searching for some type of answer of how she could do people like them, so wrong. Her body was tense, nervous to be more exact.  
  
“I’ve actually came to apologize today.” Catra said. Perfuma smiled sweetly, her bright eyes never leaving Catra’s face. “Well, I adore the fact that you came to apologize but I’ve-” Catra interrupted her, her voice tinged with a slight snappiness.   
  
“No. No, I want to properly apologize, I don’t understand how you or Scorpia forgave me and hugged me with no other interactions. I get it’s not like you to be angry but you should!” Catra intertwined her hands into her now short hair. “It’s like you guys are just filled with happiness to the brim and I don’t understand it.”   
  
Her tail now wrapping around her torso, as she tried to calm her nerves as Perfuma respectfully watched and listened. “It is really hard keeping your heart open, I’ve known that for years and you taught me that it’s okay to be okay with expressing myself. It doesn’t make me weak or vulnerable like the Horde taught me, and I know that my past will haunt me everywhere and I want to work towards people seeing the better me. The one who’s changed and I am asking forgiveness from one of the most positive people I’ve ever interacted with. Sometimes I feel so hopeless.”

Perfuma allowed Catra to finish before slowly speaking. “Catra, no one will probably ever forget what you’ve done, it is spectacular that you want to now own up to it. You are not hopeless, while you made the choices you made that were, horrible to say the least, were due from a horrible environment. Do not let these mistakes hold you back, yes, they make up who you are, but they do not define you. I’m sure you mean every bit of your apology. Truly, I think it’s great you want people to see the brighter you.”

  
Catra gave a smile as Perfuma continued. “I also think you should come talk with me more often, you are free to be open with yourself as the war is over now. Everyone will come around eventually, but it does take more than sorry to truly gain their trust. However, you are doing great for a first step. You are more than welcome to meditate so we can work on whatever is troubling you most.” Perfuma placed a shy but reaffirming hand on Catra’s shoulder.   
  
Catra allowed Perfuma’s hand to linger a little bit longer until Perfuma retracted her hand.”Thank you for giving me a chance Perfuma, and I’ll take on those meditations offers.” The feline and flower princess stood up and Catra gave a small subtle smile.   
  
“My truest pleasure Catra, come by any time.” Catra gave a small nod “I’ll keep that in note, see you princess.” Catra made her way into the Bright Moon dining hall, where she found her girlfriend shoving her mouth with cinnamon buns. She gave Adora a high cackle “You look so stupid Adora” Adora smiled with bits of icing around her mouth as she tried to say “Hows shiz go wid Perfuma” Catra sighed and walked over to Adora, wiping the icing off around her mouth with her finger, licking it off.   
  
“She really is the most positive person after Scorpia, she offered me meditation classes too. She said I was making a great first step, which made me really, really happy.” The brunette gave a sloppy smile as she remembered Perfuma’s words. “She believed in me too, just like you and Scorpia. I couldn’t ask for better people to help me.” Adora finished her food and looked up at her girlfriend. “People will see you for what you’re doing now, not for what you did in the past. You’re doing amazing sweetie.”   
  
Adora stood up and hugged her girlfriend, which was quickly returned. Catra spoke into her ear and whispered. “Thank you for being by my side. Thank you for saving me.”   
  
Adora smiled and spoke a line that would ring throughout their hearts till the end of time. “You and me, together at the end of the world.”


	3. Mermista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late, I got really, really unmotivated and just, tired. Here's Mermista's! This one seems shorter but it meant more to me because Catra accepted the fact of what happened. It didn't need the words to describe the understanding between them. So, it's shorter, but whatever.

It was two weeks after the war, not everyone had returned to their kingdoms yet. Mermista was one of the few princesses who stayed behind for a bit. Mid-day Catra was taking her daily stroll through the large Bright Moon halls until she saw the war room door creaked open.  
  
Curiously, She peeked into the room and saw the water princess sitting in a chair with her head between her hands. Catra decided this would be a good opportunity to apologize to said water princess. She knocked on the door. “Can I talk to you uh, Mermista?” Her voice was questioning, she learned most of their names with Adora, but she wasn’t so sure.

Mermista looked up, with her stoic face until she spotted Catra and gave a scowl. “What do you want?”  
  
Catra flinched at the reaction, rubbing her neck. “I came to apologize… and just know that you don’t have to accept it or anything, I just want to do the proper thing and give closure.” Mermista rolled her eyes, leaning back in her now, useless war meeting chair. “Kay, whatever, say what you need to say.”

Catra gulped, her throat suddenly dry. “Thank you, well, I’d like to apologize to you Mermista, I did unspeakable things that I shouldn’t have been able to think about. I- I- I ruined your home and destroyed thousands of homes, and I want to do whatever I can to help fix that. You don’t have to accept me or trust me, but I want to show that I’m good... Now.”

Mermista looked at Catra and waved her hand. “That doesn’t fix the fact that you ruined one of the most memorable pieces of my homeland. The gate? Have you forgotten that you went all psycho and thought it was a good idea to ruin something that didn’t bother you?”

Catra flinched at the words, hanging her head down. “I know what I did, and I’ll make up for it. I’m sorry.”  
  
Mermista stood up. “Okay cool, whatever, fix my gate, and then we’ll talk. I get that Adora and the others trust you, but I don’t. Not everyone will be okay with you from off the bat. Better get used to hurtful eyes.” Catra stood there in shame, she knew that Mermista’s anger was well deserved, and she’ll do whatever she can to help fix the gate. Still, it hurt more than she could have imagined. Catra watched Mermista leave before saying “Wait!- Uhm, thank you for giving me the time of day to listen to me. It, uhm, means a lot.”  
  
Mermista widened her eyes as she heard the genuine phrase. Not sure how to react she just nodded and said “Uh, yeah, you’re welcome I guess.” and walked away, but before she closed the door she spoke, “We’re rebuilding next week, if you want, I'll see you there.” 

Catra smiled at the invitation, she didn’t want everyone to accept her right away, but she did want them to trust her. This was a way to prove herself. She chuckled to herself, making her way to the balcony, where she found her girlfriend staring off.

Catra got on all fours to pounce on her enticing girlfriend, and she did just that. After a blur of laughter, Adora stood up. “How’d it go?” Adora asked as she wiped the fallen bangs out of her face. Catra rolled onto her side. “She didn’t accept my apology, which I’m okay with, but she did invite me to help rebuild, which is much more meaningful.” Adora smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. “That’s my girl.”


	4. UPDATE

I'm really sorry I haven't updated these, I usually write three one-shots in one sitting, but lately, things have not been going so great for me. My mental health isn't where it needs to be. I love writing, but the writer's block and the stress from multiple projects I have going on is tough. There isn't a thing I love more than writing genuine stories about characters that I created or that were created for me to enjoy. However, I can't write genuine material without feeling content with myself and where my happiness lies. It's lying and it would not be my best work and I don't want to put that kind of half-assed stuff on the internet. I should be back soon, thank you for taking the time to read this. 

May you smile today and tomorrow (:

-xo, Dria


	5. Frosta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for being patient. I also have a new series coming out. Please read until the end of the chapter to get a snippet! -Lots of love, Dria

Frosta was outside playing iceball with Netossa and Spinnerella, it was a wonderful day. Catra was walking along the lines until she got smacked in the face by an ice ball. The force was so hard she ended up tumbling backwards with a thump.  
  
“Ow….” She rubbed the front of her nose, she might have even been bleeding with a hit to the face that hard.  
  
Rushing over, Catra saw three figures loom over her. “I didn’t mean to!” shouted, Frosta, Spinnerella and Netossa helped Catra back on her feet.  
  
“Are you okay Catra?” They all asked curiously, watching the blood drip down from her nose. Catra wiped the blood from her nose, sarcastically “I’m fantastic.”  
  
Netossa and Spinnerella held each other and looked at each other with all knowing eyes, Catra came to do something. “We’ll go find some towels.”  
  
Catra watched as the couple left, turning to the 15 year old. Frosta looked the other way, pouting her lips. “Do you need something?” Catra tried to form words, but the aching from her nose made her choke on her words “I- I came to say sor-ry.”  
  
Frosta shrugged and looked over “Aren’t you like… Twenty? Why is an adult with a face I don’t like coming to apologize to me? Don’t you think I’m a child or something?” Frosta crossed her arms with a demeaning facade.  
  
Catra sighed “I know, I’m sorry, I know you must have had to grow up so fast due to the Horde’s and my actions. I will see you how you want to be seen, but don’t try to grow up so fast. Adora saved the world and now you can beat people up with no worry of danger on your back.”  
  
Frosta smirked, making ice fists. “You think I could beat you up sometime?” Catra chuckled as she slowly moved away “You are plenty strong, but you’ll have to catch me first.” They laughed together running around as Frosta really seemed like she wasn’t playing, but of course, Catra was dense in some places and thought she was slightly joking, but she wasn’t. At least she was comfortable enough to threaten her first!  
  
Adora, Spinnerella and Netossa came back to Catra and Frosta running around laughing, which in reality, it was Frosta wanting to punch Catra and Catra slowly realizing this isn’t a game.  
  
Adora gleaned up and her voice five octaves higher she spoke “Awe look at them!!!” Netossa deadpanned “Frosta’s trying to hurt Catra, Adora, do something.”  
  
Frantically all 5 of them began chasing the teenager and quite literally, having a blast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-PREVIEW OF :Trapped But Into You:- (Curse word warning)

**Adora’s life sucked. Her crappy apartment was falling apart as the 18 year old struggled to pay for her education. Her parents died when she was 15, leaving her to fend for herself since the system never caught on to her crisis.  
  
Working 3 different part time jobs while trying to pay for expensive classes at the community college, even though she was working with scholarships. They didn’t help much, effortlessly exhausted the bags under her eyes sang like an off-tune choir as she headed to her 6pm shift at the Deli’s.  
  
Finally, it was midnight, as Adora opened the door to her small apartment, tired and quite literally on the edge of a mental breakdown. She opened her phone to look for free games to play. She saw a game called “She-ra” which was a brand new game but no one had clicked on it. Curiously, she downloaded the app.  
**

**After grabbing a bag of chips and Cola, she sat down opening the almost otome like game and chuckled, interested.**   
**‘What is your name?’ Adora entered her name obviously. ‘Hello Adora, I am Light Hope. Loading you into _Whispering Woods_ ’ Adora’s body started tingling as she began dissipating into thin air. “What the FUCK is happening????” Her vision started getting blurry, until eventually, she completely blacked out.  
  
What seemed like an eternity, Adora woke up wearing totally different clothes and wearing her hair in this, ridiculous poof. She wobbled as she got up, checking her surroundings. She entered the game. SHE ENTERED THE GAME????? Her thoughts were frantic as she tried to search for her phone, gone. Her food. Gone. She was in this fantasy world that was in her phone moments ago. What the actual hell was going on.**

**She was holding her hair until a familiar voice was recognized, a hologram appeared. The hologram was beautiful, wearing a long dress with a headpiece as the hologram spoke. “I am Light Hope, Welcome to She-Ra, you are the first and last person to play this game. Ready to begin?”**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥- xo, Dria


End file.
